


Nerf Wars and Worst Fears

by JackandMarkaremySunandStars (ImagineBeingSafe)



Series: This Is It [1]
Category: Jacksepticeye-Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Caretaking, Chase is an awesome dad, Custody Arrangements, Custody Battle, Cyclic Vomiting Syndrome, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Past Child Abuse, Post-Divorce, Septic egos - Freeform, Sickfic, Stacy is not good, being a mom, step-parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeingSafe/pseuds/JackandMarkaremySunandStars
Summary: Holly is so quiet, a reader, soft and shy. Her and Chase, really?It takes a Nerf war to prove to the others that Holly's good for Chase.But getting revenge turns the tables.





	Nerf Wars and Worst Fears

**Author's Note:**

> I just want Chase Brody happy, okay?

The other septic egos had met Holly before, but they didn't get it. Holly was soft, quiet. The tuck herself in with a blanket and a good book type.

 

Chase was her opposite.

 

Always moving, bursting with crazy ideas, loud, mischievous. 

 

Only the Egos and his kids seemed to see the heart of gold under it all.

 

Until Holly. It was a big test, bringing her to the house. But she'd handled it all well.

 

Soon, she was a fixture at the house.

 

+

 

It was late. 

 

Jackie-boy Man, Dr. Schneeplestein, Jameson, and Marvin were in the cenima room, they were having a movie night. Well, Jackieboy Man was relaxing before his nightly patrol. But that wasn't a reason not to join the others. He heard it first:

 

The sound of socked footsteps rushing, laughter, and a fiercely whispered " ** _SHH!_** "

 

Henrik caught it a minute later.

 

"Vat ** _is_** that?"

 

"Let's go check it out," Marvin said, pausing the movie. It's not like he'd be able to pay attention with that going on.

 

 they went to the living room, following the sounds.

 

Holly slid past them, giggling manically. She ducked for cover behind one of the couches.

 

Chase ignored the others, in full hunting mode.

 

Holly rolled into the opposite corner, behind a chair.

 

This was a fatal mistake. Chase went for the chair- and there was no where to run to.

 

Besides, she realized- she was kind of stuck.

 

"Chase, have mercy on me!" she pleaded.

 

Nope. He had her in his sights.

 

Three nerf darts hit there target. No pain, not even a little, but Holly still acted like he was killing her, squealing in mock agony. Then she ruined it by laughing full out, a melodic sound.

 

Catching her breath, she declared:

 

"Truce?  Please? Also-  I'm really stuck here - _help_."

 

Chase goes and pulls the chair away, extends a hand and lifts her up.

 

Marvin speaks up then.

 

"We're goin' back to our movie. If you want to join us later, go ahead."

 

Chase picked a good one. He wasn't as worried about those two now.

 

+

Round two

 

Chase was looking for Holly elsewhere.

 

She decided it was time for revenge.

 

She got on the floor, arranged her limbs to make it look like she'd fallen. Closing her eyes, She smacked a cabinet near her as hard as she dared with a fist.

 

The resulting sound rang out in the quiet space.

 

Footsteps.

 

"Holly? 

 

 

… **Holly**!"

 

That was panic. A little too much.   

 

The sound of Chase hitting his knees by her. 

 

"Holly…"

 

His voice- Trembling. _Scared._       

 

Holly sat up. That was too much. It wasn't a joke, was it? Not anymore.

 

"Chase? It was just a joke. A bad one."

 

"I thought- for a second…"

 

His voice cracked, and Holly's heart cracked with it.

 

"Oh, _Chase._ Honey, no."

 

She threw her arms around him.

 

He wrapped his own around her, clinging tight. If she was a little squished, so what?

 

"I'm making popcorn- we'll go watch the movie with the others, ok?"

 

 Cuddling, popcorn, and a movie? Good way to make up scaring the life out of one Chase Brody.


End file.
